fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Nintendo Wii U XL
New Nintendo Wii U XL it is the continuation of the Wii U, with many differences and with many new games to enjoy as a family. It is the same as the Wii U only with some differences, the gamepad receives changes such as: A larger screen, the resolution is 1080p just like its predecessor and the nintendo switch. The battery lasts 8 hours to finish, it can also be connected to the TV. This console was first launched in Europe then in Japan and now in other parts of the world. Only 20 games have been confirmed, although more than 25 games are coming for New Nintendo Wii U XL. New Wii U XL Games Mario Titles *Mario Party 11 *New Super Mario Bros. Milk *Mario and Luigi: Tatanga Revenge *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (New Wii U XL Port) *Mario Kart U *Mario and Luigi: Game Collection *Mario Strikers Epic *Mario Golf: Winner's Instinct *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (New Wii U XL Port) *Mario Sports XL *Paper Mario: The Dark Side of the Mushroom Kingdom *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (New Wii U XL Port) *Yoshi's Crafted World for New Wii U XL Zelda Titles *The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild 2 (Possibly a New Wii U XL Port) *The Legend of Zelda: Link Evolution Kirby Titles *Kirby: Dee's Massive Attack * Kirby Squeak Squad (New Wii U XL Port) * Kirby and the Rainbow Curse (New Wii U XL Port) Other Titles *Super Smash Bros. for New Wii U XL *Bomberman U *New Rayman *Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (New Wii U XL Port) *Just Dance 2020 *New Super Mario Bros. Wii Plus *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 (New Wii U XL Port) *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Europa 2020 *Fire Emblem: Melee Destinations *Untitled Goose Game *Plants vs. Zombies 2 (New Wii U XL Port) *Toy Story 4: The Game *New Super Lucky's Tale (New Wii U XL Port) *Donkey Kong Country 4 *Geometry Dash *The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth (New Wii U XL Port) *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (New Wii U XL Port) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (New Wii U XL Port) *Assassin's Creed III (New Wii U XL Port) *Off and On (New Nintendo Game) *Disney Epic Mickey 3: The Rebirth of Power *Hytale for New Wii U XL *Animal Crossing: Tropical Paradise *Amiibo Land Gallery New Nintendo Wii U XL Logo.png|New Wii U XL Logo New_Nintendo_Wii_U_XL_Game_Box.png|New Wii U XL Box New_Nintendo_Wii_UXLConsole.png|New Wii U XL Console Plants vs. Zombies 2 for New Nintendo Wii U XL.png|Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Wii U XL Game Box Paper Mario The Thousand Year Dood for New Wii U XL.png|Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door New Nintendo Wii U XL Game Box Geometry Dash for New Wii U XL.png|Geometry Dash New Nintendo Wii U XL Game Box Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon for New Wii U XL.png|Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon for New Wii U XL (Game Box) Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minnions.png|Mario & Luigi: Superstar Sage + Bowser's Minions Category:Consoles